Lejos de ti
by umeji15
Summary: Las malas decisiones de Yui hacen que Azusa decida irse a Londres por dos años y medio, cuando ella regresa Yui intentara todo lo posible para lograr que la perdone y poder reconquistar su corazón ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Prologo 1: mirada al pasado

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la cortinas del cuarto, golpeando directamente en la cara a la pequeña Azusa, despertándola lentamente

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Azusa un poco confundida, después de todo no se encontraba en su habitación

Analizando un poco su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había alguien durmiendo junto a ella, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro

(Azusa Pov)

Sonreí después de darme cuenta donde estaba, había pasado la noche en casa de Yui, era bastante normal que esto pasara, después de todo ya casi llevamos un año como novias; Yui se me confeso el día de su graduación, a lo cual respondí gustosamente con un beso, desde entonces, aunque entre la universidad de Yui y mis exámenes, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotras, disfrutamos al máximo los momentos que tenemos juntas

\- Yui, despierta – le dije mientras la sacudía cariñosamente para despertarla. Cuando empezamos a salir, Yui me obligo a dejarle de decirle "sempai" y a cambio ella ya no me llama Azu-nya, al menos que estemos a solas, al principio fue un poco extraño, pero supongo que eso solo nos unió más

\- Mmmm cinco minutos más Azu-nya – murmuro infantilmente como solía hacerlo, y que era muy lindo el gesto según yo; aunque debo admitir que Yui ha madurado mucho desde la preparatoria, a veces se le salían esos gestos que solo me hacían amarla aún más

\- Yui, enserio despierta - dije pero aún seguía sin hacerme caso, hasta que se me vino una pequeña idea – Yui, si no te levantas ahora no te daré ningún beso durante todo el día – funciono, y mejor de lo que esperaba; antes que pudiera reaccionar Yui se abalanzo sobre mi invadiendo mis labios ( lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto ), sentí su lengua rozando mis labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, permiso que le di gustosa; poco a poco el beso se iba intensificando, nuestras leguas peleaban para dominarse el una a la otra, hasta que yo me rendí y simplemente deje que Yui tomara las riendas del baile de nuestras lenguas; hasta que sentí que Yui había metido su mano en la franela de mi pijama, quería a Yui, pero aún no estaba lista, no para dar un paso tan grande como el que quería dar Yui; así que simplemente la empuje un poco para apartarla de mi

\- Yui, sabes que te amo, pero aun no estoy lista, gomen – estaba avergonzada, después de todo no era la primera vez que Yui hace algo así, y la verdad me esta dando un poco de pena por ella al estar pidiéndole tanto tiempo

\- No te preocupes Azusa, sé que no estas lista para "eso" y no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando ni nada – una de las cosas que me gusta de Yui, es que siempre se está preocupando por mí y por lo que siento

\- Baka, nunca pensaría eso de ti – esa es la verdad, nunca me atrevería a pensar mal de Yui – venga, vamos a bañarnos, acuérdate que quedamos con las chicas para ir a casa de Fanny

\- Vale - me dijo Yui con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y que me encanta

Esa noche iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que voy a tocar con las chicas como miembro de Hokago Tea Time o HTT para abreviar. Nos había contratado Fanny, una chica de la universidad de Yui; ya había escuchado a HTT en una de las tocadas de la universidad, y le gusto tanto que decidió contratarnos para tocar en su fiesta de cumpleaños

La verdad es que la tal Fanny no me caía muy bien que se diga, he notado que se la pasa insinuándole a Yui, a MI Yui, pero supongo que trabajo es trabajo

Nos terminamos de bañar y de vestir para bajar a desayunar, notamos que Ui nos había dejado la comida hecha, lo cual ambas agradecimos internamente, después de todo, ninguna de las dos quería cocinar

El desayuno estuvo relativamente tranquilo, algún chiste por aquí, alguna insinuación por allá….., nada del otro mundo

Salimos temprano, habíamos quedado con las chicas en la tarde, en la cafetería que solíamos frecuentar cuando podíamos; por lo que teníamos algo de tiempo para reunirnos con las demás, así que aprovechamos y nos divertimos un poco por el centro comercial donde estaba dicha cafetería; aunque se nos fue el tiempo volando y terminamos llegando tarde a la cafetería

(Normal Pov)

\- Hola chicas, perdón por llegar tarde – se excusó Yui con si típica sonrisa

-jajajajajajajaja, no se preocupen, seguro se desvelaron bastante anoche – dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, molestando a la recién llegada pareja

\- E-eso no es verdad Ritsu-sempai – dijo una ahora muy avergonzada Azusa

\- Ritsu, deja de molestarlas – dijo Mio de forma seria, la cual estaba sentada al lado de su actual novia

Mio y Ritsu habían comenzado a salir unos meses antes que Yui se le declarase a Azusa; a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes, su relación estaba mejor que nunca

\- Vamos Mio no seas tan fría conmigo – dijo Ritsu fingiendo que estaba dolida – Venga, dame un besito Mio-chuan~

\- Baka Ritsu – dijo la avergonzada Mio, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Ritsu

\- Buaaaaaa, Mio-chuan~ ya no me quiere – dijo Ritsu sin dejar de jugar

\- ¡Urusai! – dijo Mio sin dejar de estar roja de la vergüenza

(Azusa Pov)

Nada había cambiado desde que todas estaban en la Preparatoria, Ritsu haciéndole bromas que avergüenzan y/o asustan a Mio, Mugi siempre tranquila observando todo con una mirada soñadora, y finalmente Yui aferrada a ella con un abrazo; bueno, algo si había cambiado, antes ella habría hecho lo imposible por separarse de Yui, en cambio, actualmente anhelaba el momento del dia en que Yui la abrazara

\- Ara-ara, mejor no calmamos, vamos a cas de Fanny-san para ir preparando el concierto, además de que Sawa-chan me envió un mensaje diciendo que nos esperaba allá – dijo la hermosa y siempre calmada Tsumugi, o Mugi para los amigos

A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, Mugi y Sawako habían mantenido una relación de dos año; el primer año lo mantuvieron en secreto por miedo a como reaccionaríamos, durante su segundo año de relación decidieron decirnos, al principio fue un poco sorpresivo, pero poco a poco no fuimos acostumbrando

\- Vale – respondieron todas al unísono, menos yo, tenía el presentimiento de que esta fiesta iba a cambiar todo, y no precisamente para bien

\- Azusa, ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Yui con esa mirada de ternura que tanto me gustaba de ella

\- no es nada de importancia – dije, después de todo, no quería preocupar a Yui solo por un tonto presentimoento

Después de eso, todas pusimos rumbo a la casa de Fanny para la dichosa fiesta


	2. prologo 2: fiesta desastrosa

(Azusa Pov)

Cuando llegamos a casa de Fanny nos recibió con una "cálida" bienvenida

\- ¡Yui! - Grito Fanny y se abalanzo sobre Yui, en ese momento solo me provocaba agarrar a Fanny a cachetadas, y creo que yui se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, ya que enseguida aparto a Fanny de su cuerpo

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Fanny – dijo Yui con cierta molestia en su voz, lo cual de por si es raro en ella, cosa que admito que me alegro un poco

Después de que Yui apartara a Fanny de su cuerpo, esta se dio cuenta de que yo estaba al lado de Yui agarrándole la mano

\- Hola Azusa-san, que bueno que pudiste venir – Dijo ella con una muy fingida alegría en su voz, todas sabíamos que yo no le caía muy bien que se diga a Fanny, lo cual no me molestaba, el sentimiento era mutua de todas formas

\- Hola Fanny-san, me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo – Dije yo con la misma voz fingida que ella, y no me importo que todas se dieran cuenta de mi mala actuación

La tensión en entre ella y yo era obvia, así que Yui trato de calmar un poco las cosas

\- Bu-bueno vamos a preparar todo para el concierto ¿Fanny, nos puedes llevar a donde vamos a tocar? – dijo Yui con la intención de calmarnos a ambas

\- Claro, síganme – Dijo Fanny cambiando totalmente de actitud cuando noto que Yui le estaba hablando

Llegamos a una pequeña tarima que apenas tenía el espacio para que pudiéramos tocar cómodas, por lómenos tenía todo lo necesario. Luego nos mostró nuestro "camerino", solo era uno de los cuartos de invitados de la mansión de Fanny, ¿se me olvidó mencionar que Fanny es la hija del presidente de una de las disquera más reconocida de Japón?, pues lo es; una de las pocas razones de que tenga que seguir aguantando a esta estúpida peli rosa

Llego el momento del concierto, nos cambiamos de ropa y tocamos en el cumpleaños de Fanny; tocamos nuestras canciones más Clásicas: Fuwa Fuwa Time, No,Thank You, LISTEN!, y uno que otro cover de las bandas del momento; la verdad no recordaba que las demás fueran tan buenas, se nota que practicaron mucho en la universidad

Después del concierto cada una se fue por su cuenta para disfrutar la fiesta; Mio y Ritsu se fueron a donde habían puesto música electrónica (esto a petición de Ritsu), Mugi salio a buscar a Sawako que había llegado durante el concierto, yo en parte estaba bastante cansada, por lo que le avise a Yui y me fui a acostar en unos de los cuartos que Fanny nos ofreció para quedarnos a pasar la noche, lo cual las demás aceptaron (por encima de mis propuestas)

Me desperté y vi la hora en mi celular, ya era la media noche; la fiesta seguía, no era de extrañarse, si por algo ha sido famosa Fanny en la universidad es por dar fiestas hasta amanecer (o eso me han dicho las demás)

Salí de cuarto recorriendo un largo pasillo con largas puertas, una de las puertas la pude identificar la que era de la habitación de Fanny por un letrero en la misma puerta, algo se oía adentro, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaría mejor si simplemente ignoraba la puerta y seguía mi camino, pero mi curiosidad me gano y opte por simplemente abrir la puerta

Cuando abrí la puerta vi algo que me rompió el corazón, estaban Yui y Fanny BESANDOSE! ; una mezcla de sensaciones estaban dentro de mí en ese momento: rabia, traición, dolor, idiotez, tristeza, amargura, entre otras cosas que no reo que pueda describir; pero mi cuerpo solo reacciono de una forma: llorar, llorar es lo único que pude hacer; después de todo ¿qué más se hace cuando encuentras a tu novia besándose con otra persona?, solo salí corriendo tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas, creo que Yui se dio cuenta de que estaba las estaba observando, ya que escuche su voz llamándome, pero no pare de correr; solo quería llegar a mi casa

Después de salir de la casa de Fanny y llegar a la mía, simplemente entre a mi cuarto y me encerré a llorar, simplemente llorar por el dolor hasta que me quedara dormida

(Yui Pov)

¿Cómo diablos fue que llegamos a esto?, después de ese beso con Fanny solo supe que Azusa había salido corriendo, trate de detenerla, pero no me hizo caso; no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes de texto; estoy segura de que esta ahora mismo en su casa, pero no creo que sea buena idea irla a ver ahora; y todo esto es por culpa de Fanny y del alcohol

(Flashback)

Luego del concierto, Azusa me aviso de que se iba a acostar ya que estaba algo cansada, a lo cual solo le asentí y le di un beso en la frente

Fanny me había invitado a bailar, como Azusa estaba durmiendo simplemente acepte, se bien que Azusa le tiene celos a Fanny, y no es que me extrañe, después de todo ella siempre está pegada a mí, sin embargo, eso no me preocupa, después de todo yo no sería capaz de engañar a mi gatita

Fanny y yo nos pasamos la noche bailando y bebiendo, ambas teníamos 19 años, por lo que no había problema con ello

En determinado momento de la noche ambas estábamos bastante ebrias, no tanto para perder la conciencia de ti mismo pero si para apagar el sentido común, Fanny me pidió que la ayudara con algo en su cuarto, la verdad no escuche bien; normalmente me habría negado, pero mi estado de ebriedad no me permitía pensar correctamente, así que simplemente asentí y deje que me llevara

Una vez que llegamos a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se abalanzo sobre mí juntando sus labios con los míos – Dios mío, Fanny me está besando! , tengo que hacer algo rápido, no puedo engañar a Azusa de esta manera – fue lo primero que pensé; de repente escuche unos llantas que provenían de la puerta, -¡Mierda, era azusa! – todo signo de embriagues se me fue cuando vi su figura en la puerta llorando, aparte a Fanny y trate de hablar con Azusa, pero ella ya había salido corriendo

(Fin del Flashback)

Después de eso yo también me fui a mi propia casa; no quería ver a Fanny ni tener que darle explicaciones a las chicas; cuando llegue a mi casa que por suerte estaba vacía, le había dicho a Ui que no iba a regresar hasta mañana, por lo que ella se fue a casa de su novia, Jun; acto seguido corrobore que mi casa estaba vacía, me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a llorar, llore por mi estupidez y llore por el daño que le había hecho a Azusa

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquella fiesta y Azusa todavía me evita, ni siquiera cuando la iba a felicitar en su graduación, ella me evito, simplemente pasando totalmente de mí; yo estaba muy dolida, pero supongo que no tengo nada que reclamarle

Cuando les explique a las chicas lo que había pasado, solo me dijeron que le tenga paciencia, que dentro de poco podre disculparme con ella y todo se resolverá; sin embargo me estoy empezando a preocupar, no quiero terminar con nuestra relación…..., si es que ya no hemos terminado con ella

Cierto día que de casual no tenía clase estaba en mi casa descansado, me llego un mensaje que me sorprendió mucho ¡era Azusa! , estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez desde la fiesta que ella me dirigía la palabra; creí que finalmente podría excusarme con ella para poder volver todo a como era antes; cuan equivocada estaba

El mensaje decía que nos encontráramos hoy en la cafetería de siempre en la tarde, a lo que solo pude responder con un simple "ok"

Ya en la cafetería vi a azusa llagando con….. ¿Una maleta?, no le di mucha importancia ya que solo pensaba en arreglar todo con ella

\- ¡Azusa!, menos mal que te veo, quería explicarte lo que paso en la fiesta – le dije de forma acelerada, como temiendo que en cualquier momento se fuera

\- No hay nada que explicar, Yui – era la primera vez desde que la conozco que me trata con tanta frialdad, lo cual me preocupo bastante

\- Pero yo…. – no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando me lanzo la noticia que me destrozaría por completo

\- Me mudo a Londres – Finalizo ella, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella se fue, se fue del país, se fue de mi vida….

Lo único que hice fue irme a mi casa, entrar a mi cuarto, y ponerme a llorar, estaba llorando por ella, llore por la chica que me había robado el corazón, la chica que me enseño lo que era la verdadera felicidad, la que me enseño lo que era el placer, llore por aquella pequeña chica de coletas que se había metido en mi vida, la misma que ahora se había ido y la misma que se bien que nunca voy a poder olvidar

(Azusa Pov)

Ya me despedí de Yui, y con ella me despedí de mi pasado; es la única que sabe que me fui; y aunque me duela, lo mejor para mi es permanecer lejos de ti…..

(notas de autor)

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

Como deben saber soy nuevo en esto, así que cualquier consejo, critica, o simplemente un comentario de cualquier cosa es bien recibido

Si tienen preguntas estaré encantado de responder

PD: voy a tratar de subir 2 caps por semana (aunque no quiero prometer nada ¬¬, voy a tratar de actualizar el fic tan pronto como pueda :D)


	3. Chapter 1:Dos Años y Medio despues (Azu)

Bueno estoy de regreso :D, perdón por la tardanza, entre los exámenes, mi familia y mi vagitis aguditis no e podido actualizar, desde ahora actualizare cada fin de semana entre sábado y domingo; me disculpo de antemano por la descripción de la ropa en esta cap, no soy muy bueno en el tema ¬¬; sin mas dilación que empiece el cap XD

Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen, solo los OC que aparecen en este cap son de mi propiedad

Lo que esta entre guiones (-) son diálogos

Los asteriscos (*) son para los mensajes de texto

Todo lo demás son pensamientos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las calles solitarias de la ciudad de Londres se podía diferenciar una chica de unos 20 años de edad, de pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños rojizos; vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa blanca que le llegaba al hombro que tenia escrita en ella "no music, no life", una chaqueta de cuero que hacia juego con sus botas negras, y terminaba complementar el conjunto con un gorro formal negro; llevaba una funda de guitarra en su espalda

Por si se lo preguntan, si, esta chica es la pequeña Azusa Nakano

(Azusa Pov)

\- No puedo creer que los muchachos me convencieran para volver a Japón - murmuraba para mi misma con sierta molestia en su voz - pensar que ya han pasado dos años y medio desde que me fui y me aleje de … - no pude terminar, sabía que de tan solo pensar en ella ya me hacía derramar una que otra lagrima

Cuando apenas estaba llegando de Japón, estaba muy dolida por la traición de Yui, poco después de entrar en mi primer año de universidad conocía la personas con los que formaría mi futura banda llamada The Music Soul's o TMS para abreviar

Yo soy la voz femenina y guitarrista principal de la banda, además de su fundadora

Max es el vocalista masculino y guitarrista secundario, era un rubio de ojos verdes de personalidad alegre, normalmente vestía un pantalón militar de color verde oscuro y una franela totalmente blanca, su pelo lo llevaba despeinado, fue la primera persona que conocí en la universidad y disfruta tanto del pop como de rock al igual que yo

Luego conocí a Rose, una muy alegre peli rosa bastante hiperactiva y un poco explosiva que se encargaba de tocar la batería, al principio no me caia muy bien ya que me recordaba a Fanny, luego de conocerla mejor me di cuenta que son como el agua y el aceite; Rose vestía unos jeans azules rotos y una camisa al hombro roja con unos converse a juego; tenía los ojos de un inusual color violeta y llevaba el pelo suelto un poco desordenado y algunos mechones rojos; es fanática del metal

En el bajo tenemos a Alex, un pelinegro de ojos grises con un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, es un chico bastante tranquilo y callado y evitaba meterse en problemas y en escándalos; viste con unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y un sweater negro, y unos converse blancos que combinaban con unos audífonos blancos de gran tamaño que siempre traía consigo; su gusto musical era muy variado, disfrutaba casi de todo tipo de música, aunque siempre dijo que le disgustaba géneros como el metal, lo cual le metía en varias peleas con Rose

Para terminar esta Amber, nuestra tecladista rubia de ojos con un inusual color morado, normalmente es muy tranquila a pesar de que de vez en cuando puede tener un carácter bastante fuerte; viste con unos leggins tipo jeans con una camisa ceñida al cuerpo color celeste que hacen juego con sus converse del mismo color, normalmente lleva el cabello suelto con el flequillo desordenado cubriendo su frente. Ella prefiere música tranquila como el jazz

Pero a pesar de que los cuatro me caen muy bien ahora miso solo quiero estrangularlos ¿por qué?, fácil, todo es por la noticia que me soltaron esta mañana

(Flashback)

Estaba en mi apartamento descansando tranquilamente, era sábado y la universidad me tenia muy ocupada con los exámenes por lo que solo quería un merecido descanso…, pero el celular no me dejo ya que empezó a sonar, a lo que maldije por lo bajo antes de contestar

\- ¿qué quieres? – dije fríamente, ya sabia de antemano que se trataba de Rose, y la verdad no estaba de humor para sus tonterías

\- no tienes que tratarme tan fríamente; pensé que éramos amigas- dijo con una muy fingida tristeza

\- déjate de rodeos Rose, ¿paso algo?- dije sin inmutarme ni un poco, estaba muy cansada como para seguirle el juego a Rose

\- Vale vale, no es como para que te pongas asi, el caso es que nos vamos a reunir todos para escuchar la nueva canción que escribió Amber, te esperamos a las 12 en la cafetería de siempre- dijo y seguidamente colgó sin dejarme ni siquiera responder; era bastante extraño que me llamara solo para avisarme de una nueva canción, pero no le di mucha importancia

Cuando llegue al lugar donde los chicos me habían citado ya todos estaban hay esperándome

\- Vale, ya estoy aquí ¿Dónde esta la canción? – dije rápidamente, quería regresar a mi casa lo mas pronto posible

\- Oh, no hay ninguna canción nueva – dijo Rose con si sonrisa de siempre

\- ¿Cómo que no hay canción?, pero tu dijiste que… -

\- Solo queríamos que vinieras, por lo que teníamos que inventarnos algo lo suficientemente creíble para que no protestaras – dijo Max interrumpiéndome inmediatamente; vale, oficialmente estaba en shock

\- entonces ¿para qué me llamaron? – pregunte con cierto miedo en mi voz, cuando estos cuatro tramaban algo no solía ser nada bueno

\- solo te queríamos decir que los cinco no vamos de viaje a Japón mañana – dijo Amber con su tranquilidad de siempre mientras sorbía su té que ya había pedido de antemano, era obvio que me estaban incluyendo en su "viaje", creo que mi boca nunca estuvo tan abierta de la impresión

\- U-un viaje?, a Japón?, mañana?; pe-pero por qué? – pregunte muy alterada, después de todo, volver a Japón significaba tener que volver a ver a Yui, y eso era algo que quería evitar

\- Pues, todos hemos querido ir a Japón, además de que pensamos que seria buena idea regresar a tu tierra natal para un cambio de aires; últimamente as estado muy estresada por la universidad, por lo que decidimos hacerte volver un tiempo a Japón – dijo alex con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba

\- N-no es necesario que hagan eso por mi, de verdad no debieron – dije con un mas que notable nerviosismo en mi voz, no quería tener que contarles sobre mi pasado en Japón, y del por que me vine a vivir a Londres

\- déjate de tonterías Azusa; mañana vienes con nosotros quieras o no – dijo max en un tono autoritario

\- nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto, no faltes – termino de sentenciar Amber, y antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando ya todos se habían ido

(Fin Flashback)

\- En fin, supongo que no podía huir de mi pasado para siempre – termine diciéndome para mi misma con desdén pues no quería volver a Japón, y mucho menos reencontrarme con Yui

A la mañana siguiente me costo mucho levantarme de la cama, lo cual era raro, ya que normalmente me levantaba bastante fácil; pero por alguna razón que desconozco esa mañana mi cuerpo solo quería estar en la cama. No, me estaba mintiendo a mi misma, en realidad si sabia del porque del insomnio que tuve, tenia miedo de volver a Japón, miedo de tener que rendirle cuentas tanto a TMS como a HTT, y sobre todo tenia miedo de reencontrarme con Yui, aunque odie admitirlo todavía estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella; y se que se me lo pidiera volvaria a caer en sus brazos, esos mismos bazos con los que me sentía protegida y que tanto… ¡NO!, ¿Qué estas pensando Nakano?, Yui prefirió a Fanny antes que a ti, y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar

Después de estar meditando un buen rato en mi cama, al fin pude levantarme e ir a darme una buena ducha con agua fría para aclarar mis ahora revueltos pensamientos, al verme al espejo pude notar que mis ojos estaban rojos del llanto; diablos, siempre pasa esto cuando pienso en Yui (que no es exactamente poco); uno pensaría que después de dos años y medio alejada de ella la lograría olvidar aunque fuera un poco, pero no, siempre que pensaba en aquella maldita fiesta de mis ojos siempre salían varias lagrimas involuntarias

Después de darme un baño y de terminar de dasañunar; agarre mi celular para revisar la hora, eran las 10:30am, bastante tarde en comparación a mi horario común, también vi que me habían llegado cuatro mensajes de los chicos

* Max 9:05am *

\- Azusa no llegues tarde al aeropuerto :D

\- Pero ni siquiera me han dicho la hora del vuelo – dije para mi misma maldiciendo por lo bajo al idiota de Max por ser tan impreciso

* Rose 9:20am *

\- Espero verte allá, si no vas yo misma iré a tu casa a buscarte y llevarte a empujones XD

\- Me estoy empezando a preguntar si se puede morir por la migraña causada por el estrés; porque con estos do cabezas huecas no me queda mucho tiempo de vida – dije con cierta gracia por la idea que se me paso por la mente

* Amber 10:00am *

\- Imagino que ya tienes las maletas listas para el viaje :D

Típico de Amber, corto pero directo, de vez en cuando ella puede dar bastane miedo

* Alex 10:20am *

\- Se que los cabezas huecas de Max y Rose ni te avisaron la hora ¬¬, el vuelo sale a las 3:00pm

Al fin alguien me dice algo verdaderamente importante. En fin, será mejor que descanse, el vuelo a Japón sale en unas cuantas hora, por lo que tongo tiempo de relajarme un poco antes de tener que enfrentar a mi pasado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y san se acabo :D, que les a parecido?, lo siento si es mucho drama espero que no les moleste

La idea de TMS nació en uno de mis mucho tiempos de ocio, me preguntaba "que pasaría si pusiera a Azusa en una banda con miembros parecidos a los de HTT pero con sus personalidades a extremo?" y asi nacieron los chicos de TMS; creo que las personalidades de cada uno están mas que claras XD, solo les di un pequeño toque personal

Les aviso de antemano que el siguiente cap será muy parecido a este, pero desde el punto de vista de Yui, para ver que a pasado con HTT en estos dos años y medio

Cualquier reviews es bienvenido XD

Poximo cap "Dos Años y medio después (Yui)"


	4. Chapter 2:Dos Años y Medio despues (Yui)

Bueno acá esta el cuarto capitulo :D, la siento si es un poco aburrido (al menos para mi gusto lo es) , pero es totalmente necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, sin mas que decir COMENCEMOS

Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen, solo los OC que aparecen en este cap son de mi propiedad

Lo que esta entre guiones (-) son diálogos

Los asteriscos (*) son para los mensajes de texto

Todo lo demás son pensamientos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los jardines del campus de la Universidad Femenina de Japón (o UFJ para abreviar), se ve paseando tranquilamente a una chica de unos 21 años de edad a la que todos conocemos con Hirasawa Yui, lleva una camisa negra debajo de una camisa blanca con un beso sobre un rayo azul de impresión, jeans azules y un par de botas marrón con cordones negros, también llava una pulsera y aretes de aro verde. Su cabello ahora es con su flequillo a la izquierda sin sus dos sujetadores amarillos, dejando a su flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Era una de las chicas mas populares de la universidad, tanto por su gran belleza como su talento como guitarrista de una de las bandas mas famosas del campus: HTT

(Yui Pov)

Ha pasado mas de dos años desde que Azusa se fue, y todavía me sique doliendo. Y pensar que "la talentosa y bella guitarrista de HTT" (así era como me llamaban en el campus) no tiene pareja; la verdad no me faltaban pretendientes, tanto las chicas del campus como los chicos que e conocido afuera de la universidad se abalanzan sobre mi (muchas veces literalmente), pero yo no estaba interesada en nadie

*Ricchan 1:15pm*

-Yui, la presidenta nos dio permiso para usar el salón de música hoy, te esperamos hay, lleva a Gita

Parece que Ricchan logro convencer a la presidente de dejarnos practicar aun cuando no es nuestro turno; no es algo raro en ella, puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone

El club de música ligera de la universidad es bastante amplio, hay inscritas casi 20 bandas en el club, por lo que a cada banda se le asigna un turno en específico para usar la sala de música tranquilamente. Por suerte HTT es una de las mas aclamadas de todo el club, a pesar de que hay tantas bandas nosotras somos de las pocas a las que la universidad les a dado permiso para tocar fuera del campus

Cuando llegue a la sala de música ya las demás estaban esperándome para empezar a practicar, aunque como ya era tradición, primero teníamos una pequeña hora del té con algunos dulces cortesía de Mugi-Chan, apenas llague ya me estaba sentando en la pequeña mesa del salón para disfrutar el delicioso té de Mugi; solo miraba como Ritsu estaba molestando a Mio mientras Mugi se reía de las bromas hacia la pelinegra

En otros tiempos me habría aliado con Ritsu para molestar a Mio, pero la Yui que era extrovertida y que le veía el lado positivo a todo ya no existe, esa Yui murió el día que Azusa se fue; a pesar de que trato de mantener la sonrisa que me caracterizaba, sé que se me notaba a leguas que muchas de las veces solo era una sonrisa superficial, todas notaban el gran cambio en mi personalidad, ahora suelo ser más seria y apenas me reúno a charlar con las demás; también sé que ellas me dejan tranquila ya que no es un misterio del porqué de mi cambio. Todo el mundo sabe que extraño a Azusa; es por esa misma razón que Fanny actualmente apenas se me acerca, no es que le tenga algún tipo de resentimiento ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, se bien que la única responsable de lo que paso en aquella fiesta soy yo, yo fui la que cometió el error, y también fui la única que hizo que Azusa se fuera de mi vida; pero aun así se me es bastante incomodo estar sola con Fanny en la misma habitación, siempre hay alguien más con nosotras, ambas mantenemos una estricta relación de compañeras de clases ya que ambas estamos en la carrera de pedagogía, la relación más intima que hemos tenido es de prestarnos los libros cuando la otra esta enferma; aunque supongo que es mejor asi, prefiero mantenerme alejada de las demás…, bueno exceptuando a mi hermana y a las chicas de HTT

En cuanto a las demás, debo decir que les ha ido muy bien; Ritsu está estudiando derechos, y la verdad es que nos sorprendió a todas cuando vimos que era una de las mejores de su clase, ha estado en varias competencias de debate en las cuales siempre consigue una buena posición

Mio está estudiando literatura, no ha estado en ninguna competencia como ritsu por su timidez (aunque últimamente se ha vuelto más abierta), pero dicho por los mismos profesores, Mio es una "estudiante modelo"; en cuanto a su relación con Ritsu, han tenido sus antibajos como toda pareja, pero afortunadamente nunca es nada grave

En cuanto a Mugi, esta en el área de administración de empresas, y su padre le dio una pequeña cafetería para que empezará a administrarla ella misma (casualmente es la cafetería que siempre frecuentamos); actualmente cuando no está en el campus, esta en Sakuragaoka con Sawa-Chan, con la que ya formalizo su relación que sus padres aceptaros gustosamente

Finalmente Ui; ella había recibido una invitación para un curso de gastronomía internacional en el extranjero por su desempeño en su carrera como futura chef, ya llevaba una año fuera del país pero nos manteníamos constantemente en contacto

(Ritsu Pov)

Todas estábamos tomando el té como siempre hacemos, empecé a hacerle bromas a Mio para aligerar el ambiente un poco, con la intención de que Yui mu siguiera el juego, cosa que como sospechaba no funciono; sabíamos bien que Yui estaba afectada por la ausencia de Azusa, hemos intetado animarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada funciona; ni siquiera Ui logro que Yui mostrara un poco de la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y que tanto nos divertía a todas. Queremos ayudarla, pero sabemos que todo lo que hagamos será en vano

\- ¿Han escuchado el nuevo rumor que recorre el campus? – pregunto Mio tartando de que Yui hablase

\- el que dice que van a venir tres nuevas alumnas nuevas desde Londes? – dijo Mugi con la misma intensión de Mio

Enseguida notamos que Yui se tensó al escuchar de donde venían las nuevas estudiantes. La verdad Yui nunca nos dijo hacia donde se fue Azusa, aunque ahora mismo se nos hacía muy claro

Decidimos dejar el tema y ponernos a practicar todo el tiempo que nos quedaba en la sala de música, luego de nosotras les tocaba a otra banda de la universidad

(Yui Pov)

Después de terminar de practicar decidí irme a las residencia de la Universidad; las demás iban a pasar el rato en la cafetería de Mugi-Chan, pero no estaba de ánimo, además mañana tenía que buscar a Ui al aeropuerto, me aviso ayer que ya iba a volver a la universidad, cosa que me alegro mucho, extrañaba demasiado a mi hermanita y estaba muy feliz de volver a verla

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y eso es todo :D, espero que les haya gustado; la verdad no se como me va a salir el experimento de una "Yui depresiva", espero que salga bien ¬¬

Otra cosa; quiero aclarar que los únicos personajes que voy a utilizar del manga de "K-ON Restart" van a ser Sumiré y Nao, por lo que Akira, Sachi, hasta la presidenta no van a aparecer; la presidenta que se menciona en el cap va a ser un OC. EL porque de esto es que no me siento commodo con las personalidades de estos personajes, y prefiero sacarlos de la historia antes de usarlos erróneamente y se que si los uso no me van a quedar bien, espero que esto no les moleste. Y el porque de que Sumire y Nao si vayan a aparecer es por esto mismo, me explico, al contrario que Akira y las demás que aparecen en la universidad, la inocente y patosa Sumire y la perfeccionista e inexpresiva Nao se me hacen por alguna razón muy cómodas para usarlas en el fanfic

Y con eso aclarado, vamos con un adelanto; en el próximo cap veremos el regreso de Azusa y su encuentro con Yui, sin olvidar que Ui también regresara ( no le eh dado ni una línea a la pobre ¬¬), y conoceremos a la presidenta del club de música ligera

Próximamente: cap 5: Reencuentro


	5. Chapter 3: Reencuentro

Y contra todo pronóstico, pude terminar el cap 5 a tiempo XD, pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando se tiene un bloqueo ¬¬ ; espero que este cap más largo de lo normal compense el anterior que fue algo corto. Sin más preámbulos, COMENCEMOS

Los personajes de K-ON! No me pertenecen; solo los OC que aparezcan son de mi propiedad

Lo que este entre un guion (-) son diálogos

Lo demás son ensamientos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Azusa Pov)

Al fin, después de unas largas y agotadoras 15 horas, estoy en Japón; sinceramente me da algo de nostalgia y tristeza al mismo tiempo; me preocupa un poco que estoy en la misma ciudad que Yui y las demás sempais; respire profundo para cálmame, después de todo, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de encontrarme con cualquiera de ella?..., una voz extrañamente conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

\- ¡One-Chan!, ¿dónde estás? – grito una chica castaña con el pelo corto amarado en una coleta alta; a pesar de que estaba cerca de mí no la había notado hasta ahora; pero esa voz, ese rostro, se me hacia extrañamente familiar…, un momento, ¿¡Ui!?

Parece que esto último fue un pensamiento en voz alta; Ui se había volteado hacia donde yo estaba

\- … - se me quedo viendo, como tratando de descubrir quién era yo, hasta que su rostro mostro una mezcla entre felicidad y confusión – ¿Azusa-chan? – mierda, me había reconocido; y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, Max y los demás habían ido a recoger las maletas

\- Ho-hola Ui, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunte con nerviosismo, si Ui estaba en el aeropuerto, es muy probable que Yui esté cerca

\- estuve un año estudiando en el extranjero, acabo de llegar…, pero lo mismo debería preguntarte; no hemos sabido nada de ti desde que te fuiste, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – pregunto lo que era inevitable

\- Bueno, yo… - antes de que pudiera contestar paso lo que me temía

\- ¿¡Ui, donde estas!? – indudablemente esa voz era la de Yui; la reconocía perfectamente aun después de tanto tiempo

Cuando Yui vio a Ui, inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotras, pero cuando llego se me quedo viendo de forma curiosa, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia

\- Ui, ¿Quién es tu amiga? – pregunto Yui, al parecer no me reconocía, no me extrañaba, en estos dos años había cambiado bastante mi apariencia

\- One-Chan, ella es Azusa-Chan – dijo Ui con cierto miedo en su voz; supongo que era porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yui

\- ¿A-Azusa? – fue lo único que Yui dijo, después de eso se formó un incómodo silencio entre las tres, se notaba a leguas que ninguna sabía que decir; supongo que Yui estaba muy conmocionada por verme después de tanto tiempo

Y que puedo decir de Yui, estaba realmente hermosa, su cuerpo se nota que está un poco más desarrollado desde la última vez que la vi, sin contar que la ropa que traía le quedaba demasiado bien, además que ya no llevaba sus horquillas en el pelo. Me quede hipnotizada observándola de pies a cabeza

Después de un rato, Max y los demás llegaron con las maletas en las manos

\- Azusa, ya nos podemos ir –dijo Max al llegar a donde estábamos las tres

\- ¿interrumpimos algo? – pregunto alex al nota el incómodo silencio en el que estábamos sumidas

\- No es nada, vámonos – dije nerviosa antes de Yui o Ui pudieran decir algo, rápidamente me dirigí a la salida donde nos estaba esperando el transporte que habíamos contratado de antemano

Los chicos se me quedaron viendo raro antes de seguirme hacia la salida

Una vez estábamos camino al hotel donde nos hospedaremos; Amber me miro de una forma bastante curiosa

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunte algo incomoda por la incesante mirada de parte de la rubia tecladista

\- ¿Son viejas amiga tuyas? – pregunto de forma directa…, típico de ella

\- Algo parecido – conteste con la esperanza de que eso le bastara; por su mirada note que no había sido así, pero afortunadamente dejo el tema hasta hay, cosa que agradecí enormemente

\- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en el aeropuerto? – pregunte, la verdad si se tardaron demasiado como para solo buscar unas maletas

\- Lo que pasa es que Max se confundió de maleas y casi se lleva la maleta de otra chica – dijo Rose dirigiendo una mirada burlona hacia Max

\- ¡Hey!, no lo digas como si hubiera sido mi culpa – dijo Max para defenderse

\- ¡Pero si fue tu culpa! – dijo Rose en forma de reclamo

\- Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto – finalizo Max en tono triunfante

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es? – pregunte yo, no veía que podía salir bueno de todo esto

\- Pues resulta que aquella chica es presidenta del club de música de una universidad, y después de hablar un rato con ella nos ofreció tocar en el festival qe se va a realizar en la universidad pasado mañana, obviamente acepte – dijo Max orgulloso de si mismo

\- Supongo que eso esta bien, ¿en qué universidad es? – la verdad me parecía buena idea empezarle a hacer publicidad a TMS en Japón, y que mejor lugar que uuna universidad llena de jóvenes

\- Pues parece ser una importante; dijo que es "La Universidad Femenina de Japón" – dijo Max

Me quede callada un momento, aún estaba intentando analizar lo que Max acaba de decir…, hasta que termine de entender

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeee! – grite, era la UFJ, la misma UFJ donde estudiaba Yui, ¿ y se supone que debemos tocar hay?

Silencio, eso fue lo que se escuchó mientras los demás me miraban raro

\- ¿Hay algún problema Azusa? – pregunto Alex por mi extraño comportamiento; normalmente era una de las tranquilas del grupo, por lo que era bastante raro que me comportara de esa forma

\- N-no es nada, solo que es un logar que conozco un poco – me excuse esperando que eso hubiera enmendado mi error; quería evitarme el explicar por qué me mude a Londres

\- En fin – dijo Max no muy convencido, a pesar que podía ser un completo idiota, de vez en cuando era muy observador – Por cierto Azusa; como antes tú vivías aquí, ¿podrías mostrarnos el lugar antes de tocar en la UFJ?

\- Claro, porque no – yo también quería recorrerme el lugar para recordar los viejo tiempos…, o al menos los buenos

(Yui Pov)

Estaba regresando a la UFJ después de buscar a Ui en el aeropuerto, le había pedido a Ritsu que nos fuese a buscar, por lo que ya estábamos en su carro; ella y Ui estaban hablando felizmente poniéndose al día, yo por mi parte estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos, y no era para menos, después de todo me había reencontrado con Azusa después de dos años…, aunque dudo que siquiera quiera mirarme

(azusa Pov)

En estos últimos días debo admitir que me eh divertido mucho, volver a recorrer la calles de Japón junto a los chicos de TMS fue una buena distracción…, pero lo inevitable llego, hoy era el día en el que íbamos a tocar en la UFJ; parece que Max ya hablo con la presidenta de música para reunirnos dentro de una hora en la universidad, supongo que yo no hay vuelta atrás

(Yui Pov)

Han pasado dos días desde que Ui y yo nos encontramos con Azusa; le pedí a Ui que lo mantuviera en secreto, cosa que ella respeto

Estábamos en el salón de reuniones del club de música, la presidenta había convocado a todas las bandas del club, según ella para dar un "anuncio especial"

Todos los miembros del club estaban hablando tranquilamente, la verdad todas no llevábamos bien entre bandas. Repentinamente todas nos callamos al escuchar la puerta abrirse

Por la puerta entra una chica de entre 1,50 y 1,60 de altura, con ojos grises y el pelo azul que le llegaba hasta la espalda y que llevaba en una coleta alta; vestía con una camisa manga larga abierta de color rojo, abajo tenia una camiseta gris, llevaba unos shorts cortos de color azul oscuro y una botas grises

Ella es la presidente del club, su nombre es Rei Asari y es considerada una genio, no es para menos, está en su segundo año de universidad, es un gran músico, además de presidenta del club de música de la UFJ; ¿Qué tiene de especial?, fácil, Rei tan solo tiene 15 años. Es una persona muy amable y extrovertida, bastante bromista y alegre, pero bastante seria cuando la situación lo requiere; Rei nos ha ayudado mucho en nuestras prácticas y conciertos, ha tocado con HTT más de una vez, es por eso que todas la consideramos la quinta miembro de HTT…, o la sexta si contamos a Azusa

\- Chicas, tengo algo importante que anunciar – dijo con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Y se puede saber que es tan "importante" como para reunirnos a todas el día del festival? – dijo Ritsu lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa y algo burlona

\- Por supuesto que es importante Ricchan; quiero presentarles a la nueva banda temporal del club, ellos tocaran con nosotros en el festival de hoy: ¡TMS! – dijo Rei con mucho entusiasmo

Seguidamente entraron al salón dos chicos y tres chicas; pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue la que estaba en el medio de los cinco; era ella, definitivamente esa chica era Azusa. Al parecer ella también noto que yo estaba ahí, ambas nos quedamos perplejas, probablemente del shock, lo único que ambas dijimos a unísono fue…

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y se acabó :D, espero que les haya gustado el cap, estoy mucho más conforme con este que con el anterior, por lo que espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Y algunos se preguntaran (o tal vez nadie ¬¬), si TMS es una explosión de la personalidades de HTT; ¿de dónde rayos salió Rei?; pues Rei está inspirada en la usuaria Reei-Chan, es una gran amiga mía en la vida fuera del ordenador XD, me ayudó mucho con los primeros caps, cuando no estaba muy seguro si publicar o no, por lo que decidí crearle un personaje

Si no les gusta la creación de OC pues lo lamento, porque todavía queda almenos un OC por aparecer ¬¬

Y ahora la nueva sección: Respondiendo Reviews (debi hacerlo ya hace tiempo, pero aún me estoy acostumbrando al Fanfiction, por lo que pido perdón ¬¬). Veo un poco tonto responder a Reviews de caps pasados al 4, por lo que solo hare menciones especiales

Gracias a: , polysss, RHCP, franchscair y a Champii por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, me dio mucho ánimo, asi que gracias

Fcda: pues si, las chicas de Onna Gumi son in comprendidas, y desgraciadamente yo no soy unos de los escritores que las usan (juro que lo eh intentado pero no me siento satisfecho con el resultado nunca U.U). Apartando eso quería agradecerte por tu constante apoyo en todos los caps, espero que te esté gustando hasta ahora :D

En el próximo capítulo veremos el desenlace del reencuentro de Azusa y Yui, y como va el festival de la UFJ…, Y la aparición de Sawako, Nao y Sumire

Próximamente: El Festival


	6. Chapter 4: El Festival (1ra parte)

Voliiiiiii

De verdad lo siento por la larga inactividad, eh estado bastante ocupado y bloqueado últimamente, pero ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar más seguido

Otra cosa, sé que dije que Sawako, Nao y Sumire aparecerían, pero el cap me quedo demasiado largo para mi gusto, por lo que opte en cortarlo en dos partes. Sin más dilación COMENCEMOS

Los personajes de K-ON! No me pertenecen; solo los OC que aparezcan son de mi propiedad

Cuando aparezca esto: (シーンの変化), será un cambio de lugar o un pequeño salto temporal

Lo que este entre un guion (-) son diálogos

Lo demás son pensamientos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Yui Pov)

\- ¡No puede ser! –

Todo el mundo nos miraba a mí y a Azusa de forma extraña, y no era para menos, el grito que pegamos sin duda debió haber asustado a más de una persona

シーンの変化

Después de la conmoción inicial todos las bandas se retiraron a terminar de preparar la tarima del festival, en la sala del club solo quedamos HTT, TMS y Rei; esta última seguía esperando en silencio una explicación de parte de cualquiera, y por lo que se veía en la cara de los compañeros de banda de Azusa, tampoco sabían bien de que iba todo esto, al parecer Azusa no les ha contado mucho sobre su pasado aquí en Japón con HTT

\- bueno, debido a que tenemos poco tiempo para preparar el concierto dejaremos esto hasta aquí por ahora – Termino de sentenciar Rei dándonos una mirada severa a HTT – La idea original era que TMS hiciera una colaboración en 3 de los clásicos de HTT, y después ellos tocaran 3 temas de su repertorio; no sé si pueden aprenderse estas tres canciones para esta noche – dijo Rei dándoles a la banda de Azusa una lista con el repertorio de HTT para esta noche, el cual consistía en ¨GO! GO! MANIAC!¨, ¨ Girls in Wonderland¨ y ¨Honey Sweet TeaTime¨ - yo tocare también con HTT en caso de que no puedan aprenderse las canciones a tiempo – culmino Rei esperando respuesta de Azusa la cual parecía ser la líder de la banda

Azusa observo un momento la lista que Rei le había dado, luego de un rato vio a Rei diciéndole – me conozco perfectamente las canciones de la lista, estaremos listos para esta noche. Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos – culmino Azusa fríamente agarrando sus cosas para irse

Una vez que se fueron Rei nos dio una mirada interrogante y bastante confundida – oigan, y como es que ella conoce sus canciones? – pregunto Rei intrigada de que Azusa se supiera nuestras canciones cuando era la ¨primera¨ vez que nos veíamos

\- Bueno, ella es nuestra antigua guitarrista y mi ex novia después de todo – dije cortante para irme de la sala inmediatamente, eran demasiadas emociones para un día y solo quería descansar un rato antes del concierto

(Rei Pov)

A todas nos sorprendió el tono cortante que Yui tuvo en este momento, si bien sabía que había dado un cambio brusco antes de que yo llegara a esta universidad, nunca nos había hablado así…. Al menos no a mí

\- Chicas, podrían supervisar cómo van los preparativos del concierto?, me siento algo cansada – pregunte con desgano, había muchas cosas en las que quería pensar y ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza

\- Claro pero….. – Respondió Ricchan con un tono preocupado en su voz

\- No se preocupen, volveré antes de que empiece el concierto – Dije tratando de calmarlas para que no se preocuparan por mi

Luego de eso me fui a mi residencia y me tire en mi cama, mi mente estaba muy confundida en estos momentos ¿Quién era esa tal Azusa?, ¿Desde cuándo estaba saliendo con Yui?, ¿Cuándo y porque terminaron?, ¿No se supone que Azusa era extranjera?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Yui nunca menciono nada de esto?. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y poner mi alarma para dormir un rato, iba a ser una larga noche y como presidenta del club de música no puedo permitirme estar distraída durante el festival

シーンの変化

(Azusa Pov)

Después de la incómoda reunión con el club de música, nos fuimos al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando mientras estábamos en Japón, no reunimos todos en una de las habitaciones que teníamos; y sucedió lo que tanto me temía, la pregunta de fuego….

\- Y bien Azusa?, creo que nos debes una explicación – dijo Max en un tono inusualmente serio en él, y por la mirada de los demás se podía ve que también querían una explicación, y no puedo culparlos, después de todos si se merecen que les cuente todo sobre mi pasado

Después de contarles todo a los demás miembros de TMS, desde mi entrada a HTT en la preparatoria hasta mi despedida con Yui y mi viaje a Londres, todos se quedaron callados por un rato, supongo que por el shock de todo lo que no les había contado hasta ahora

\- Vaya, supongo que después de todo había muchas cosas que no conocíamos de ti – dijo Max con un tono entre impactado y decepcionado, supongo que con el tiempo que la banda lleva junta no se esperaba que les ocultara tanto

\- Bueno, no es un tema que sea muy de mi agrado para contar – dije tratando de que entendieran mi posición, aunque no se me hacía muy difícil entender por qué todos estaban tan impactados

\- Eso ya no importa al fin y al cabo, yo entiendo por qué no nos había contado nada – dijo Alex mirándome de forma comprensiva, ara hacerme entender que me apoyaba – Lo importante ahora es que Azusa nos enseñe las canciones de la lista que vamos a tocar

\- El emo tiene razón – intervino Rose parándose de donde estaba sentada – tenemos que apurarnos si queremos hacer esa colaboración

\- Supongo que tienen razón – termino cediendo Max – tenemos que aprendernos las tres canciones a la perfección si queremos hacer publicidad de TMS aquí en Japón

Estaba muy agradecida con ellos, a pesar de que les oculte tantas cosas sobre mí, me siguen apoyando incondicionalmente

\- Bueno, ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, donde se supone que vamos a practicar? – pregunto Amber algo intrigada, y tenía razón, nadie había hablado de un lugar para practicar

Todos me estaban mirando fijamente, era lógico, después de todo era la única que conocía la ciudad

Después de pensar un rato, recordé que había un estudio donde a veces practicaba cuando aún estaba en HTT

\- Chicos, hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí que podemos alquilar para practicar- propuse esperando que los demás me diesen una respuesta

\- Bueno, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción – término de decir Alex tomando su bajo para irnos a practicar de una vez por todas

Sin decir nada más tomamos nuestros instrumentos y nos fuimos a practicar durante el resto de la tarde

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bueno? que me merezco?, Aplausos?, tomatazos?, ustedes deciden xD

En cuanto al cap no tengo nada más que decir, solo que las cosas se están calentando xD

Y ahora la sección ¨Respondiendo Reviews¨

Fcda: jajajajajajajajaja bueno ya a estas alturas debes haber notado el error xD, y en cuanto que Rei era la sexta miembro de HTT si contar a Azusa, bueno eso fue un error de mi parte pero ya esta corregido desde hace un tiempo

RHCP: deberías entender a la pobre Azusa, es demasiado para ella en tan poco tiempo XD, y en cuanto a cómo han cambiado las chicas, bueno….. poco a poco se iran notando los cambios que tienen cada una

Y bueno eso ah sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un Review de cualquier cosa que les plazca

En el próximo cap veremos el final del festival y el rencuentro de Wakabe Girls (creo que así se llamaba la banda de Azusa xD)

Próximamente: El Festival (2da parte)


	7. Chapter5: El Festival (2da Parte)

Al fin lo termine T_T

3000 palabras en un solo cap, y eso que lo corte con el anterior ¬¬

Bueno no hay mucho que decir, COMENCEMOS

Los personajes de K-ON! No me pertenecen; solo los OC que aparezcan son de mi propiedad

Cuando aparezca esto: (シーンの変化), será un cambio de lugar o un pequeño salto temporal

Lo que este entre un guion (-) son diálogos

Lo demás son pensamientos

Si quieren escuchar las canciones del concierto aquí los links:

Girls in Wonderland ( watch?v=GUW3Zf9xWbg&amp;index=8&amp;list=PLHmCkyL0Ll2-CcPnyBsFV_zQPJQuoIQCL)

GO! GO! MANIAC! ( watch?v=MefcwCLuD88&amp;index=3&amp;list=PLHmCkyL0Ll2-CcPnyBsFV_zQPJQuoIQCL)

Honey Sweet TeaTime ( watch?v=HYwl6kaImwE&amp;index=21&amp;list=PLHmCkyL0Ll2-CcPnyBsFV_zQPJQuoIQCL)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Rei Pov)

Poco a poco comencé a despertar de mi descanso que había decidido tomar antes del festival, pude conseguir relajarme un poco a pesar de todas las cosas que rondaban mi cabeza

A penas pude pararme de mi cama, mi celular comenzó a sonar, revise la pantalla y era Ricchan que me estaba llamando, se me hizo más tarde de lo que pensaba, ya debía estar todo preparado para comenzar el festival, pero no podía comenzar hasta que los presidentes de todos los clubes estuvieran presentes, obviamente yo estaba metida en ese saco

-Moshi moshi, habla Rei –

\- ¡Rei!, ¿dónde diablos estas?, el club de música es el único que no está listo para comenzar, y si a eso le contamos que Yui también está desaparecida y que la rectora de la Universidad llega en quince minutos, estamos muertos – seguía escuchando como Ritsu se quejaba de todas las cosas que estaban saliendo mal, eso me recordó por que llegue a ser la presidenta del club, podía mantener la calma ponerme firme con las bandas al mismo tiempo

\- Ya, ya, tranquilízate un poco Ricchan, ya voy para ya, de camino me paso por la Habitación de Yui a buscarla, estaremos halla antes de que la rectora llegue – trataba de tranquilizarla un poco, si por algo se ha hecho famoso el club de música desde que estoy como su presidenta, es por salir de cualquier problema a último minuto

\- Vale, pero asegúrate de… - antes de que ella pudiera continuar quejándose, le cote la llamada, aun no puedo entender como Ritsu es la presidenta de HTT….., bueno, presidenta entre comillas

Me vestí con una ropa más ¨formal¨, en realidad lo único que cambie de mi vestimenta habitual fue que mis shorts cortos azules fueron reemplazados por un jeans negro

シーンの変化

Después de caminar un poco por el campus, llegue al edificio donde se hospedaba Yui, al llegar a su puerta toque, pero al parecer no estaba o estaba durmiendo, seguí insistiendo un poco más hasta que una Yui adormilada y de ojos irritados me abrió la puerta, pude deducir rápidamente que se había quedado dormida llorando, pero la pegunta era, ¿Por qué?

(Yui Pov)

Alguien me había despertado tocando la puerta fuertemente, bastante fastidiada de que hayan molestado mi sueño, me levante y fui a ver quién era, para mi sorpresa era Rei la que estaba en la puerta, apenas me vio su cara denoto preocupación, supongo que debo de tener los ojos rojos por haber llorado

\- Yui, ¿estás bien? - me pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz

\- Ah, no te preocupes, estoy bien – dije para calmarlas, solo espero que no se de cuenta de que no es verdad; rápidamente me seque los ojos con mi brazo y puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa, lo eh hecho tantas veces que casi se me hace natural…

\- Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la verdad no entendía del porque Rei me había ido a buscar

\- Vine para buscarte e ir al festival – me dijo con voz de reproche al ver que se me había olvidado el festival y el concierto, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente lo último que había en mi cabeza era el dichoso concierto

\- Ah, lo siento, se me olvido por completo – dije en el mejor tono que pude – déjame cambiarme un momento y nos vamos-

\- Claro te espero aquí – dije ella y acto seguido volví a entrar a mi habitación para poder prepararme para el concierto, me vestí con mi estilo usual, franela morada y con las letras de ¨HTT¨ en el pecho (esto a cortesía de Sawa-chan), jeans ajustados azules y botas marones, me peine dejando que mi flequillo cubriera mi ojo izquierdo y me mire al espejo – it show time – dije para mí misma, y no me refería solo al concierto

シーンの変化

(Azusa Pov)

Después de haber practicado las canciones de HTT y nuestro propio repertorio por un buen rato, ya era hora de dirigirnos al concierto, a pesar de que tocábamos de últimos, quería disfrutar del festival un rato

Ya saliendo del hotel, Max me detuvo un momento en la puerta cuando ya los demás habían salido, tenía una mirada seria en su rostro por lo que demostraba que iba a decirme algo serio

\- Azusa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo en con una voz muy plana y seria, cuando se pone así es imposible hacer que se rinda

\- Pues ya lo hiciste – dije un poco bromeando para calmar el ambiente, Max había estado muy serio desde hace rato, como si estuviese pensando en algo

\- ¿Aun sigues enamorada de esa chica? – eso era lo último que me esperaba, me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, lo mire con una cara estupefacta con la esperanza de que solo fuera una broma de mal gusto de parte de Max, pero por su cara permanentemente seria, sabía que no era así

\- Pues te mentiría si dijera que no – dije con resignación mirando al suelo esperando que un reproche por parte de Max viniera, en vez de eso se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giró para mirarme

\- no me importa lo que hagas, solo asegúrate de no volver a salir lastimada – dijo con una sonrisa sincera y un tono comprensivo seguidamente salió para reunirse con los demás, no sé de qué me extraña, Max siempre fue alguien en quien pude contar cuando lo necesitaba

\- por supuesto – dije para mí misma con una sonrisa triste en mi cara, él tiene razón, no debo permitir que me hagan daño otra vez, rápidamente seguí a los muchachos que ya estaban afuera esperándome

シーンの変化

Ya en el festival decidimos separarnos para disfrutar del evento cada uno por su cuenta, me paseaba entre los puestos del club de cocina, no había podido comer nada por lo que estaba bastante hambrienta, mientras estaba en uno de los puestos viendo el menú que tenían, una voz familiar me hablo

\- ¿hay algo que te guste? – me voltee y me alegre mucho de quien era esa voz

\- ¡Ui! – la abrace y ella me devolvió el gesto, fuera del tema de Yui, Ui y yo siempre fuimos buenas amigas antes de irme, y me sentía muy mal por haberla tratado tan fríamente cuando nos encontramos en el aeropuerto

\- ¿viniste a ver el concierto? – pregunte, ¨bien hecho Azusa, primera estupidez del día¨, gracias conciencia, yo también te quiero

\- Bueno si, pero también me estoy encargando de este puesto de la facultad de gastronomía – me dijo con su sonrisa y su tono gentil que tanto recordaba

\- Así que también estudias aquí, pos bien, ya tienes otro cliente – dije con alegría; en cuanto a Ui no había cambiado mucho en estos dos años, la única diferencia destacable era que llevaba en pelo suelto y se lo había dejado crecer hasta la espalda

Mientras comía ella se sentó conmigo hablábamos de cosas triviales, ella me preguntaba cosas sobre Londres y de TMS, mientras que ella me contaba como estaban las demás y de su experiencia en el extranjero por su curso de gastronomía de un año, al parecer le había ido bastante bien, de verdad me alegro por ella

\- Y ¿cómo están Nao y Sumire? – pregunte por mis dos Kouhai que tuve en Wakaba girls, no pude despedirme de ellas y la verdad que en ese año les había tomado bastante cariño

\- Pues ella…. – antes de que Ui siguiera hablando se quedó mirándome…, no, estaba mirando a alguien atrás de mí, cuando me voltee para ver que estaba mirando, vi a las mencionadas anteriormente mirándome con una cara de estupefacción

\- Azusa-sempai, ¿de verdad es usted? – Nao fue la primera en hablar, seguía teniendo sus lentes y el pelo corto y suelto igual que en la preparatoria, sin embargo sus facciones de la cara estaban más relajadas y menos serias que en ese entonces

\- Me alegra verlas de nuevo a ambas – dije con una sonrisa y acto seguido Sumire se me abalanzo encima abrasándome fuertemente, haciendo que casi me caiga de mi silla

\- La extrañamos mucho, sempai – dijo Sumire al borde de las lágrimas, ella seguía igual de espontanea, alegre y algo patosa como en la preparatoria, la verdad es que aparte de que estaba un poco más alta, no había ningún cambio notable en ella

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa a acompañarnos y seguirnos poniendo al día, al parecer Nao y Sumire empezaron a salir poco después de que me fui, ambas están en su primer año de universidad, Nao está en la carrera de informática, mientras que Sumire estaba estudiando administración de empresas, por lo que me conto Ui, está siguiendo los pasos de Mugi para seguir ayudando a su ojou-sama en el futuro

\- Ui, ¿Jun no va a venir? – era la única que me faltaba por volver a ver, y por lo que sabía seguía saliendo con Ui, su relación iba muy bien a pesar de que Ui estuvo en el extranjero por un año entero

\- Pues debería estar a punto de llegar – dijo Ui mientras miraba su reloj, inmediatamente después su celular empezó a sonar

Al parecer Jun había llegado y la estaba esperando en la puerta de la universidad, todas accedimos a ir juntas para darle la sorpresa

Ya en la puerta efectivamente Jun estaba esperando, se alegró al ver a Ui, a Nao y a Sumire, pero al parecer no me había reconocido ya que me miraba como si no me conociera

\- Ui, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Jun una vez que ya había saludado a las demás

\- Ella es Azusa-Chan – dijo Ui tratando de no reírse por el descuido de su novia

\- ¿¡Que, Azusa!? – al parecer era la última persona que Jun esperaba ver hoy

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo – dije con mi mejor sonrisa, hace mucho que no estaba tan feliz, reunirme con Wakaba Girls definitivamente me levanto el animo

Después de que estábamos todas decidimos pasear por el lugar un rato más, aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que comenzara el concierto

シーンの変化

(Yui Pov)

Ya estábamos todas en el camerino que estaba abajo del escenario, estábamos revisando los últimos detalles de sonido y de iluminación de cada banda

\- ¿Donde esta TMS?, son la única banda que falta – dijo Rei algo irritada, algo curioso ya que hace un momento cuando me fue a buscar estaba bastante tranquila

Por la entrada del camerino, entro un chico rubio de ojos verdes, recuerdo que es de la banda actual de Azusa, aunque no recuerdo un nomebre

\- Vine para los ajustes del escenario – dijo de forma despreocupada y con las manos en los bolsillos, a primera vista parece una persona algo arrogante

\- a claro; Max-Kun ¿verdad? – dijo la Rei refiriéndose a aquel chico

\- por favor, solo Max; no me gusta que usen los sufijos japoneses con mi nombre – típico de un extranjero

Después de un rato el concierto empezó, apenas Rei anunciaba a la primera banda en el escenario se oía a los guardia peleando con alguien que intentaba pasar, no era raro que sucediera, pero no apenas comenzar el concierto

\- ¡DEJENME PASAR, ¿NO SABEN QUIEN SOY?! – esa voz era inconfundible, Mugi apenas escucho la pelea suspiro pesadamente y fue a buscar a Sawa-Chan, nadie más se pondría a pelear tan furiosamente con los guardias del camerino

Después de un rato y algunos gritos más de parte de Sawa-Chan, todo se calmó y entraron Mugi y Sawa-Chan tranquilamente…., bueno casi

\- Vamos Mugi, ya dije que lo siento, ¡y ni siquiera fue mi culpa! – se excusaba Sawa-Chan detrás de Mugi que iba caminando suspirando cada tanto

\- Sawako, ya te eh dicho que nos causas problemas cuando te pones a pelear así – dijo Mugi sin parar de reprenderla, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía su usal tono pacifico

\- Pero solo quería ver a mi adorable novia – termino de decir nuestra ex profesora mientras abrazaba a Mugi por la cintura

\- si tú lo dices – dijo Mugi ya rendida por la actitud de su novia, Sawa-Chan había ganado y no había nada más que hacer

Sonreí con nostalgia, esta escena me recordó a mis ¨peleas¨ con Azusa, y al parecer mis pensamientos no pudieron estar más sincronizados con la realidad, ya que la susodicha entro al camerino, ya el resto de su banda estaba hay, pero cuando Azusa entro una leve tensión se formó ente nosotras dos, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, escuchamos a Rei desde la tarima anunciando a la siguiente banda la cual éramos nosotros y el dueto con TMS

(Normal Pov)

Afuera en donde se realizaba el concierto pasaba banda tras banda con la ovación del público sin embargo lo que todos esperabas al fin había llegado, Hokago Tea Time, la mejor banda de la universidad iba a dar una ¨sorpresa¨ a todos sus fanáticos, casi nadie más que los relacionado directamente con los miembros de la banda sabían que se trataba de un dueto con la banda inglesa, The Music Soul's

\- Y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando aquí esta: ¡ Hokago Tea Time! – apenas se anunció el nombre de la banda todo el público exploto en euforia que poco a poco se fue calmando y apareció la mencionada banda en el escenario, pero había algo raro, solo se ilumino la mitad del escenario y la otra mitad permaneció en penumbra

\- pero esperen, junto con la banda que es el orgullo UFJ; aquí esta, directo desde Inglaterra, Londres: ¡The Music Soul's!

Todo el público estaba impactado, su banda favorita estaba haciendo un dueto por una banda extranjera que salió de la nada

La otra mitad del escenario se prendió y ya estaban los miembros de TMS posicionado y listos para tocar

Sin dar tiempo a nada HTT empezó con su primera canción, siendo seguidas por TMS, ambas bandas mostraban su habilidad musical dejando al público sin palabras ante la gran actuación, las voces de Mio y de Yui eran totalmente perfectas y bien sincronizadas con los demás instrumentos, sin embargo Azusa no se quedaba atrás, su voz era un complemento maravilloso para la canción, y no solo ella, TMS estaba dejando en claro que estaban como mínimo al mismo nivel que HTT, cuando termino la canción, Yui agarro el micrófono para poder interactuar con el público como ya era costumne

\- ¡¿Cómo la están pasando?! – el público aclamo fuertemente, si algo sabía hacer Yui era lograr que la gente se animara – esta canción fue Girls in Wonderland, pero esto no hace más que comenzar, la siguiente canción se llama GO! GO! MANIAC!, ¡Vamos a animar esto!- empezaron a tocar, la canción era más rápida que la anterior y aun se mostraba la maestría de ambas bandas, Azusa era la única de TMS que cantaba ya que era la única con un japonés fluido, la canción fue sin contratiempos y con el público animando eufóricamente - ¿Qué le ha parecido? – el escándalo del público lo dijo todo – bueno, antes de ir con nuestra última canción, les voy a presentar a Hokago Tea Time – el público volvió a gritar – primero les presentare a nuestra presidenta, Ricchan en la batería, aunque a veces se entusiasma un poco – termino de decir Yui con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y causando unas cuantas risas entre el publico

\- ¡HEY! , Yui estás hablando de mas – reclamo Ritsu con una gota en la frente – bueno a continuación tenemos a la talentosa y hermosa tecladista, Mugi-Chan – exclamo Ritso entre los gritos de la multitud – patrocinante de los mejores dulce y el más delicioso Te

\- Gracias Ricchan – agradeció Mugi con su típica sonrisa pacifica – luego tenemos a la bella bajista y compositora de la mayoría de nuestras canciones, Mio-Chan – era impresionante como el público podía gritar tanto

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir – dijo la bajista pelinegra haciendo una pequeña reverencia – y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos a nuestra guitarrista y cabeza hueca favorita, Yui – termino de presentar Mio causando euforia – también queremos presentar a una vieja amiga y la quinta miembro de Hokago Tea Time – mientras decía esto el público observaba con cierta confusión y se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos – actual guitarrista de The Music Soul's, ¡Nakano Azusa! – Azusa estaba sorprendida que después de tanto aun la presentaran como miembro de HTT; rápidamente hizo una pequeña reverencia e hizo señas para que empezara la tercera canción, lo cual las demás captaron rápidamente

\- y ahora nuestra última canción por hoy, Honey Sweet TeaTime, espero que les guste, la canción fue sin ningún problema y perfectamente ejecutada por ambas bandas, una vez termino la canción entro Rei en el escenario para realizar la despedida

\- Bueno, hubiésemos querido quedarnos más y escuchar algo del repertorio de TMS, pero desgraciadamente ya nos tenemos que ir, espero que les haya gustado y que pasen buenas noches – termino agotada la peli azul por todo el concierto, seguidamente las luces se apagaron y todo quedo en penumbra

シーンの変化

(Azusa Pov)

El concierto ya ha terminado y todo el mundo se fue, me quede en el camerino para descansar un rato y actualmente estoy sola, en mi paz y tranquilidad. De verdad me sorprendió de que HTT me siga considerando su guitarrista…, pero debo admitir que eso me hizo feliz

Ya cuando me preparaba para irme escuche a alguien entrando al camerino, me sorprendí mucho al ver que se trataba de Yui, al parecer ella tampoco esperaba verme

\- Ho-hola Azusa – tartamudo ella, ¿podría ser que está nerviosa?

\- Hola Yui, ¿qué haces por aquí? – trate de sonar indiferente, pero sé que no me funciono

\- pues se me olvido la guitarra – dijo ella en el mismo tono, dios, esta chica nunca cambia

Mientras seguíamos en nuestra ¨conversación¨, escuchamos un golpe de metal y….., la puerta del camerino se tranco

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡YA!, se acabó al fin T_T, debo admitir que sufrí con este cap, pero creo que valió la pena, espero que también les haya gustado como a mi

Y ahora la sección ¨Respondiendo Reviews¨

reei-chaan: sabes es cruel que TU me digas sobre la tardanza T_T, bueno ya volví al ruedo y me alegro que te haya enganchado, espero que te haya gustado el cap

Fcda: eso es XD, vuelve y con más fuerza que nunca, veamos si esta vez adivinas lo que pasara xD y las Wakaba Girls ya están juntas (gracias por corregirme), en fin espero que te haya gustado

Y bueno eso ah sido todo, y recuerden dejar un Review de cualquier cosa que les plazca, eso siempre me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo

En el próximo cap veremos lo que pasara entre Yui y Azusa y las cosas darán un giro

Próximamente: La Promesa


	8. Chapter 6: Disculpame

Aquí nuevo cap de esta humilde historia :D

Hay unas cuantas aclaraciones que quiero hacer, pero ya estarán al final del capítulo, asi que sin mas COMENCEMOS

Los personajes de K-ON! No me pertenecen; solo los OC que aparezcan son de mi propiedad

Cuando aparezca esto: (シーンの変化), será un cambio de lugar y/o un pequeño salto temporal

Lo que este entre un guion (-) son diálogos

Lo que está entre paréntesis () son aclaraciones que hace personaje

Lo demás son pensamientos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Azusa Pov)

Ya cuando me preparaba para irme escuche a alguien entrando al camerino, me sorprendí mucho al ver que se trataba de Yui, al parecer ella tampoco esperaba verme

\- Ho-hola Azusa – tartamudo ella, ¿podría ser que está nerviosa?

\- Hola Yui, ¿qué haces por aquí? – trate de sonar indiferente, pero sé que no me funciono

\- pues se me olvido la guitarra – dijo ella en el mismo tono, dios, esta chica nunca cambia

Mientras seguíamos en nuestra ¨conversación¨, escuchamos un golpe de metal y….., la puerta del camerino se tranco

No podía maldecir más a mi suerte, por más que forcejeaba la puerta esta no parecía ceder ni un poco, resignada volví al sofá donde me encontraba anteriormente y seguidamente Yui se me sentó al lado; ambas estábamos en un silencio sepulcral, mi mente estaba en caos sin saber qué hacer, había estado evitando a Yui desde que llegue a Japón y ahora resulta que estoy encerrada con ella, alguien allá arriba debe odiarme

\- Eto… Azusa… - Yui fue la primera en hablar después de unos minutos

\- ¿Qu-que sucede? – respondí como pude a duras penas, sentía como me empezaban a sudar las manos al mismo tiempo que mi corazón latía a máxima velocidad, no recordaba la última vez que estuve tan nerviosa

\- ¿Sigues molesta por lo que paso hace dos años? – pregunto con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, eso me tomo por sorpresa, sabía que algo así ocurriría, pero no esperaba que Yui fuera directo al grano tan rápidamente

Gire para poder ver a Yui de frente, ella mantenía la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, después de meditar mi respuesta por un rato por fin pude responderle

\- Te mentiría si dijera que ya no estoy molesta, sin embargo eso es cosa del pasado y uno no puede estar viviendo en los recuerdos, ya supere lo nuestro hace algún tiempo – mentí en la última parte, nunca pude superar mi relación con Yui, y estoy segura que no lo hare hasta dentro de mucho tiempo más; pero no puedo dejar que ella lo sepa

\- Ya veo… - respondió Yui para después quedarse en absoluto silencio, como si estuviera pensando que hacer a continuación, un par de minutos después (que para mí fue una eternidad), volvió a dirigirme la palabra – entonces no te molestara si hago esto –

\- ¿Qué quieres deci… - antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Yui agarro mi rostro y poso sus labios sobre los míos, ¡maldita sea¡ ¡Yui me estaba besando!. Rápidamente mi mente se nublo y mi cuerpo comenzó a corresponderle en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Por qué diablos sus labios se tenían que sentir tan jodidamente bien?, ese beso me recordó todos los momentos que pase con ella…, desde su torpe y tímida confesión el día de su graduación de preparatoria que trajo consigo nuestro primer beso, pasando por nuestra primera cita en el parque donde Yui no paraba de abrazarme y tratar de besarme en público, al principio era muy vergonzoso, pero me encantaba esa parte de ella; pero también ese beso me recordó el día de la fiesta en casa de Fanny, recordé el dolor que sentí al verme traicionada y todas las lágrimas que derrame hasta que finalmente decidí aceptar la propuesta de mis padres de irme a vivir a Londres, rápidamente también recordé las palabras de Max en el hotel "solo asegúrate de no volver a salir lastimada", tenía razón, no podía olvidar todo lo que he pasado solo por un beso, rápidamente recuperando el control de mi misma empuje a Yui al otro lado del mueble rompiendo así el contacto de nuestros labios

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – pregunte ya habiendo aclarando un poco la mente

Yui se tardó bastante en contestar, se mantenía cabizbaja aun cuando al fin hablo – Solo trato de disculparme… -

\- ¿Eh? – vale, ahora estaba totalmente confundida con la actitud de Yui, mi cabeza no terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos, ¿acaso le había entendido bien?¿quería disculparse por lo que paso en casa de Fanny?, si es así ¿Por qué me beso repentinamente?

Inesperadamente, Yui me empujo quedando ambas sobre el mueble con ella encima de mí con sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo y poniendo parte de su peso sobre mi cuerpo, se había asegurado de que no pudiera escapar; parte de mi quería luchar para liberarme, pero otra parte quería quedarse como estaba para ver qué pasaba a continuación, a pesar de lo que me gritaba mi sentido común, decidí quedarme quieta para observar atentamente lo que pretendía Yui. Nos quedamos en esa posición por un momento observándonos las caras, detallándola bien, Yui había cambiado un poco en estos dos años, las facciones de su cara se habían vuelto más finas haciendo que se viera un poco más como mujer; pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el aire de tristeza que tenía en sus ojos, no recordaba haberla visto nunca así, como si algo la estuviera atormentando, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que era ese "algo"

\- Quiero disculparme por todo, quiero decir lo que no pude en ese último adiós que tuvimos en la cafetería, pero lo más importante de todo, me di cuenta de que quiero que vuelvas a ser totalmente mía – mientras Yui decía todo esto había recostado su cabeza entre mi cuello, yo simplemente me quede paralizada por sus palabras y sus acciones – no espero que me des un si inmediato pero… - podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Yui como para saber que estaba aguantando la lagrimas mientras hablaba – pero por favor, déjame intentarlo – seguidamente levanto su rostro quedando de nuevo frente a frente conmigo, al parecer no pudo mantener más las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos constantemente, algo dentro de mí se rompió al ver esta escena, quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que la cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero mi parte racional me decía que no podía volver a caer, que lo mío con Yui ya dio lo último de si hace dos años; me debatía internamente que hacer de lo único que estaba segura es que estaba demasiado confundido como para darle una respuesta a Yui ahora mismo; como si hubiera leído mi mente, ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saco una llave y salió del camerino sin problemas, no sin antes darse la vuelta y dirigirme unas últimas palabras – no tienes que responder ahora, si decides darme otra oportunidad, búscame en la cafetería de siempre en una semana exacta – seguido a eso Yui se fue dejando la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir sin problemas

Sin más que decir, yo también decidí irme, no quería volver al hotel donde estaban los muchachos, entonces recordé que me había traído las llaves de mi antigua casa que no estaba muy lejos de aquí, opte pasar la noche ahí, ya mañana pensaría en todo lo sucedido

シーンの変化

Ya había llegado a la puerta de mi antiguo hogar, abrí la puerta y note que para estar dos años vacía estaba en buen estado, mi padre me dijo que había venido un par de veces a limpiarla, los muebles estaban intactos, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, un ataque de nostalgia me vino recordando todos los buenos momentos aquí, ya cansada me fui a mi antiguo cuarto que estaba igual de limpio y buen mantenido que el resto de la casa, me acosté en la cama, y sin querer pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en menos de una semana, decidí entregarme al sueño convenciéndome de que mañana será otro día

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y se acabó xD

Antes que nada quiero decir que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, calculo más o menos que no serán más de tres o cuatro caps como mucho

También la razón del cambio de título al que di en el adelanto del anterior cap es que originalmente este cap estaba pensado como el último de la historia, pero cambie de opinión al ser muy pronto para mi gusto ya que aún esto tiene bastantes cosas que dar que no eh echo por una razón u otra

Decir que este cap no tendrá un adelanto ya que hay varias opciones de aquí en adelante, por lo que debo pensar un poco en cómo seguir desarrollando esto al mismo tiempo que incluyo lo que no eh incluido hasta ahora

Bueno dicho esto, creo que no se me olvida nada, de ser así ya lo pondré en el próxima cap ¬¬

Sin más dilación vayamos con ¨Respondiendo Reviews¨

Fcda: pues las canciones las mayoría fueron a propósito, sabia lo de wonderland y lo de honey sweet, pero admito que go go maniac la incluí ya que es una de las que más me gusta y no tenía ni idea que Azusa hacia medio solo ¬¬, supongo que fue suerte; para mí Azusa SIEMPRE sera considerada por las demás como su guitarrista, eso es algo sagrado xD; y como ya habrás visto muchas cosas pasaron en su pequeño tiempo de encierro, pero quedan otra cuantas que resolver, pero pronto, muy pronto estará todo resuelto, al menos creo que el anterior cap te sorprendio lo cual me alegra bastante

En fin esto es todo por ahora nos leemos en el siguiente cap

bye bye


End file.
